Don't Worry About A Thing
by Sunnyside51
Summary: Penelope makes her feel like everything is gonna be alright.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies.**

**A one-shot in my Balaric alternate universe.**

* * *

Josie never thought that she would spend a beautiful Saturday afternoon with her head buried in a book. Not that she was actually using it to study. When it came to sneaking around, She felt that she needed a cover and her history book was working just fine. It was the perfect size to cover her face and boring enough that if people saw it they wouldn't ask her about it. Unfortunately, she was so focused on her leering that her mind muted all other movement.

"What are you doing?" Josie clutched the area over her heart and let her book smack onto the table. As she tried to slow down her heart rate, she turned to look at the intruder only to see the smiling face of her baby sister.

"Where did you come from!?"

Kerry tilted her head in confusion. "From class. You didn't hear me?"

"Obviously not. You need a bell around your neck."

"Auntie Liv said that too. What does that mean?"

"You're too quiet. The bell would let people know that you're coming." She explained patiently. "Now go play with one of your friends or something. I'm doing homework."

"You were not. You were staring at that girl over there." Kerry stated accusingly.

Josie slammed the book back onto the table and turned to her sister. "What do I have to give you to go away?"

"Five dollars." She said quickly.

After searching through her bag and unfolding the bill, Josie held up the money and stared into the younger girl's eyes. "I don't want to see you until dinner. Okay?"

"Kay." After putting the money into her pocket, Kerry waited until Josie's face was back into the book before she ran toward Penelope Park.

/

Penelope was laughing with two girls from the goth coven when she felt small tugs at the hem of her blazer. When she looked down, green eyes were peering at her curiously.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"My sister was looking at you. She thinks you're pretty." The words sounded sweet, but the eyes looked devious and screamed trouble.

"And who is your sister?"

"Josie! She's the big red book with brown hair over there. Do you know her?"

Penelope definitely knew Josie. The blushing brunette had a big crush on her and she enjoyed nearly every minute of it. What she didn't enjoy was the fact that a move was never made. This was her chance to finally get the ball rolling.

"I don't believe I do. Could you introduce me?"

Kerry took her hand and began to pull her over to the outside tables.

/

When Josie noticed who was walking over, she started to dig through her backpack, hoping to make it look like she wasn't a stalker. It's not like there was anything in it that could help her. A pack of gum, highlighters, and a magazine wasn't going to save her now.

"Jojo look! I brought the girl you like." Poor Kerry had no idea that her horrified sibling wanted to throw her into the bushes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said with gritted teeth, a full smile on her face.

"Yes you do. That's why you had the book-"

"I paid you off! Get lost!" Josie hissed quietly. Satisfied that she had caused enough trouble, Kerry ran off, laughing madly along the way.

Josie slowly looked up at the girl of her dreams before her face went red. "I'm sorry. She shouldn't have bothered you."

"It's fine. I asked her to introduce us." She sat down across from the socially awkward Saltzman. "I wanted to get to know the person who stares at me all the time."

Josie had never been so mortified. "I know it was weird. I won't do it again."

Penelope held up her hands to stop the apology. "Don't freak out. I wanted to meet you so that I could get to know you."

She didn't expect this to happen so she was a little stuck on what to say. "Oh. Um." At this point she looked like a goldfish that caught the flash of a camera.

"You could say _something_."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I'm sor-" Josie stopped talking and regulated her breathing. "I would like to get to know you too."

/

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Josie?" Penelope asked. "You can still say no."_

_Even though she had been to many parties at the Old Mill, Josie had never joined in when the other kids were doing more than just drinking. Until now. The shock on Penelope's face when she asked which students had the best weed was priceless._

"_Of course. I wouldn't do this unless I was sure." This month of just her and Penelope getting to know each other made the usual goody two shoes want to be more outgoing. Finding a dark, quiet spot, Penelope took out her lighter._

_/_

"This isn't as scary as I thought it would be." Josie muttered. The back of her head was against the alcove's stone wall.

Penelope grinned and turned her head. "See. Trying new things shouldn't give you a heart heart attack. You can relax every once in a while."

Josie looked at Penelope like she could bring the moon and the stars right to earth for only her. "I wanna try so many new things with you." Just as she moved to press her lips onto Penelope's, a voice broke them out of their trance.

"Josie! Is that you?" Lizzie called out.

Josie gripped Penelope's forearms as her body tensed up. "Oh my god! She can't know it's me. What do I do?"

"Don't panic." Penelope whispered.

Despite the other girl's advice, Josie did over react. After going through all of her excuses to see if she could get out of trouble, she couldn't think of one, but apparently her mouth didn't need any instruction from her brain.

Lowering her voice, she yelled, "Fuck off Saltzman! You're ruining my night."

Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes, mouths open in shock. They listened as Lizzie scoffed and walked off knowing that her sister would never talk to her like that.

Josie deflated and buried her face into Penelope's neck as she tried to catch her breath. Penelope wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl and laughed softly into her ear. "That was amazing! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I've never said anything like that to Lizzie before." Josie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Penelope nodded and ran her eyes over Josie. "It shows."

Josie had never experienced what she was feeling now. She felt like every nerve was on fire, like she could move _anything_, maybe even space or time. It wasn't the weed, it wasn't even the fact that she just yelled at her sister. This feeling came from being with Penelope. In a short amount of time, this enchanting girl sitting next to her opened her eyes to a new world.

Placing her hands on Penelope's face, she only waited for half a second before connecting their lips for a loving kiss.

"What am I going to do with you Saltzman?"

"Whatever you want." Josie grinned saucily. They both started to giggle in the darkness until a new voice startled their peaceful moment.

"Josie! Are you out here?" Shit! Bonnie Bennett may be her stepmother, but she was just as protective as Caroline. Being high _and_ out past curfew was not good. She grabbed Penelope's hand and pulled her towards one of the side entrances.

"Why are you running so fast?" Penelope asked trying to keep up.

"Okay. You haven't been on Bonnie's bad side yet, but if she finds out that I was out with you getting high, it's not gonna turn out well for either of us."

/

Later on, after she climbed into bed, Josie could only think about how lucky she was.

* * *

**I got an urge to write for Posie. I hope I did this pairing justice.**


End file.
